M16A4
◾This page is temporally complete, please don't add or remove any content*. The comments are welcome. The M16A4 is a 3-round burst assault rifle that is unlocked at rank 22, or bought with credits. History After the Vietnam War, the US was looking to fix the issues with the M16A1 currently in service at the time. They did this by transitioning to a larger, thirty-round magazine and switching out full-auto for burst. This rifle was called the M16A2. Years passed and then the time came to improve the rifle. A version called the M16A2E4 was selected and given the designation M16A4. Small improvements were made, mainly to the handguard and and upper receiver. In-Game The M16A4 is the only assault rifle that is limited to using burst or semi-automatic only. It has the highest maximum damage of all assault rifles. Its low recoil and high aiming stability are comparable to that of a DMR. The M16A4 is very effective at medium to long range, however it has its place within close quarters - a single well-aimed burst can kill at close range. To perform well with this weapon, the player will usually need to switch between burst and semi-auto modes depending on the target distance''.'' Therefore some skill for this rifle is required. While using burst mode, the player can kill an enemy in one burst, thanks to its high damage at close range (34 damage = 3 shots to kill = 1 burst). Unlike other three-round burst modes on other weapons, the burst of the M16A4 has higher accuracy and remains very stable even with continuous burst fire. The burst has a high rate of fire that makes it effective at medium range. The burst is not recommended at long range because only the 1st shot will hit and the other 2 will miss. In the burst mode, the M16A4 can burn through its ammunition quickly. To eliminate this issue, a player will need to take a little bit more time to aim after each burst. The semi-auto mode on M16A4 is more useful than that of any other assault rifle. In this fire mode, the rifle has almost no recoil. With an optical sight attached, the weapon performs similarly to a DMR. It can make multiple successful shots at long range without the player needing to counter recoil to hit a target. The semi-auto mode is faster than most DMRs and has no delay like the SKS or MK11. Despite having lower damage than a DMR, this gun has a larger magazine capacity and high aiming stability to make it useful. Obviously, the semi-auto mode is not recommended to use within close quarters because the time to kill is quite long even with its ability to kill in three shots. Pros and Cons Pros: * High ROF with the burst mode. * At close range, the rifle can one burst kill an enemy. * It has the highest average statistic of all Assault rifle. ** It has the highest aiming stability in its class. * Very low recoil while using semi-auto, good for long range engagement. Cons: * Many people are not familiar with both burst and semi-auto fire modes. * The burst mode is very inaccurate at medium to long range. * The front iron sight isn't removed with the addition of a sight attachment, it blocks the optic view for long range engagement. * The suppressors will take away the one burst kill capacity, except for the ARS and PBS-1 suppressors. * Hard to fire at the correct intervals and recoil builds up quickly. Gallery R0901.jpg |A R0901, which is visually similar to the M16A4. M4.png|The M4 has a similar sight system to the M16A4, as seen here. RobloxScreenShot02142016_200758160.png|The M16A4 while in hipfire. RobloxScreenShot02142016_200808272.png|The M16A4 while ADS. RobloxScreenShot02142016_200827080.png|Inspecting the M16A4. Want to help out the Phantom Forces Wikia? Snap some pictures of the gun for us. Trivia * The M16A4 is rarely seen in the game as it is not favored by many, the main reason being it's a burst weapon. * The M16A4 is not a burst version of M16A3 like many people think. It's a direct upgrade of the M16A2. ** The M16A3 is the full-auto version of M16A2, not the M16A4. ** Colt produces a full-auto version of the M16A4, product-coded as the R0901, which is for international purchases.http://www.colt.com/Catalog/Military/Products/ColtM16A4Rifle.aspxManufacturer * The M4 is a shorter derivative of the M16A4 with some improvements, such as the fact it uses a 14.5 inch barrel instead of a 20 inch barrel. ** The M4 and the M16A4 use the same iron sights References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry